


Странности на дорогах

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystery, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Kudos: 2





	Странности на дорогах

Весело трещащий Уён обрывается на полуслове, вопит «слева», вскидывая руку в направлении. Сонхва поворачивает в обозначенную сторону, больше на рефлексах, и чуть душу богу не отдаёт, быстро выруливая обратно со встречки на их полосу. Спасибо, что в три часа ночи трасса пустая в оба направления, и ничего страшного не случается – как-то не планировалось в ближайшее время становится причиной похорон, тем более по вине орущих придурков.

– Никогда. Больше. Так. Блять. Не делай, – встав на аварийку у обочины, чеканит каждое слово Сонхва.

Взмывшее под глотку сердце опускать обратно не торопится, отдаёт пульсацией в ушах. Уён, козлина, хоть сколько-нибудь раскаянным не выглядит, даже не пытается изобразить подобие. Он на Сонхву не смотрит даже – зубоскалит на нытьё облившегося во время внезапного манёвра Сана.

Сан смотрит на Уёна нечитаемо, на принятие решения у него уходит меньше секунды. Ор облитого водой Уёна становится на несколько децибел невыносимее, улыбка Сана из предвкушающей гадость – удовлетворённой.

– Салон будете вылизывать, – шипит Сонхва зло.

Но не дождавшись какой-либо реакции на свою угрозу, со вздохом отворачивается и опускается головой на сложенные поверх руля руки. 

Испуг на приглушенной препаратом течке сказывается отвратительно – тело снова начинает бить лёгкая дрожь, запахи Сана и Уёна раздражают рецепторы сильнее, сердце всё никак не возвращается к нормальному ритму. Пустить что ли Сана за руль? Лучше уж альфа без прав, чем течная омега. Тем более Сонхва рядом сидит и них вроде как обстоятельства.

Уён вцепляется в плечо Сонхвы, трясёт, изверг, игнорируя страдальческие стоны и усилия, которые он прилагает, чтобы не отрываться лбом от руля.

– Там человек падал! – говорит Уён, снова пальцем в окно по водительскую сторону указывает. – Ему надо помочь!

Сонхва успевает нажать на кнопку блокировки дверей до того, как Уён расстёгивает ремень безопасности, и теперь на полный возмущения взгляд отвечает взглядом очень уставшим, но непреклонным. Не хватало только выпустить Уёна в ночь практически в чисто поле возле какого-то хрена обесточенной трассы. И дело не в том, что Уён тоже омега, или они с Саном за ним не рванули бы. Просто если есть возможность недопустить, ею надо пользоваться. 

Тем более, откуда там мог взяться человек, и так ли нужно ему помогать, учитывая, опять же, ночь, и то, что их в машине две омеги, одна из которых течная, и альфа с ахлуфобией.

Да и с Уёна станется попробовать в очередной тупой пранк, совестью там и не пахнет.

– Слушай, – говорит Сан после озадаченной паузы. На темноту за окном он смотрит несколько враждебно, – подавители вроде бы не тебе кололи, так чего мультики видишь ты?

Не пристёгнутый Уён лезет на него с кулаками вполне успешно, а Сан, на минуточку, если хочет, по громкости Уёну не уступает.

Сонхва массирует вновь прострелившие болью виски.

– Уён, сядь в кресло, – просит он тихо.

Уён, спасибо ему, слушается сразу. Угрожает Сану, проводя ногтём по своей шее в ответ на высунутый язык и торжествующий взгляд, но делает это молча, так что Сонхва не возмущается. 

Сонхве бы сейчас домой, в горячий душ и под тёплое одеяло – уснуть, пока подавители действуют, и желание трахаться не начало выкручивать мозг. Уж точно не вот это вот всё.

Внезапное, срывающееся на сиплый фальцет «хён» Сана звучит до отвратительного тревожно. Сонхва оборачивается к нему резко, прослеживает взгляд до приближающейся к авто фигуры.

Тот самый упавший уёнов мужик? Как бодренько идёт, однако.

– Уён, в бардачке должен лежать перцовый балончик, Сан, в сумке шокер, передай, пожалуйста.

Мысленно Сонхва зарекается, что это последний раз, когда он отдаёт предпочтение красоте, а не безопасности. Чего ему стоило надеть сегодня не кардиган или нормальные джинсы с не муляжными карманами, всё сейчас было бы при нём.

– Шокер? – Уён звучит обиженно. Ну конечно, Сану ведь достался целый шокер, а ему всего лишь слезоточивый газ.

Сонхва закатывает глаза

– У меня ещё бита в багажнике. Надо будет потом в салон переложить, – говорит он спокойно. Глаз с приближающейся фигуры не сводит. И снимает машину с нейтрала, так спокойней, – омегам, к сожалению, надо иметь средства самозащиты.

Усаны в ответ никак не отшучиваются, и это, пожалуй, отвратительно.

Ночь, пустая, не освященная дорога, приближающийся к машине непонятный человек. Для полноценного ощущения погружения в дешевый хоррор (Сонхва любитель жанра, конечно, но становится героем картины нет никакого желания) не хватает только затмения там или даже полной луны – для полного погружения в атмосферу. Впрочем, затянутое мрачными тучами небо в купе с другими вводными жути нагоняет не меньше.

Сонхва напоминает себе, что он взрослый, не верящий в мистику человек, и приопускает окно. Если что, вжать педаль газа в пол он должен успеть, а там, может, действительно помощь нужна. Но вместо просьб о помощи, да даже вместо банального «здравствуйте, вы верите в Бога» им говорят внезапное:

– Валите отсюда. Нам только живых сейчас защищать не хватал-

Договорить неизвестный не успевает – волна не то воздуха, не то хрен пойми чего, которой его откидывает в сторону, встряхивает машину.

Сонхва вжимает газ в пол не думая, даже полностью не повернувшись лицом к дороге. И не сбавляет скорость вплоть до вопля Уёна, что они такими темпами разобьются. Как они на пустой трассе разобьются понятно не очень (а как человека непонятно чем снесло будто бы ясно, конечно) но скорость Сонхва медленно убавляет до ста двадцати.

– Что это, блять, было? – озвучивает Сан вопрос, терзающих их всех.

– Не знаю, – отвечает Сонхва, – и знать, если честно не хочу. Групповая галлюцинация.

– Связи нет, копов не вызвать, – сообщает Уён обеспокоенно.

– И что бы ты им сказал? – Сонхва очень старается звучать не ядовито, правда. Но получается у него отвратительно, Уён надувается на него обиженно. – Прости. Но это всё жесть какая-то.

– Хён, – Сан мягко касается его плеча, – давай всё-таки я за руль, ты на штурманское, а Уёна на заднее.

Сонхва проглатывает первый язывительный ответ.

Второй проглатывает тоже.

И соглашается.

Ну его к черту, сердце всё никак не успокоиться, да и руки ходуном. Только попасть в аварию им сейчас не хватало, а в городе шансы на это будут в разы больше. Они вон даже сейчас приключения, чтоб их, нашли.

Как жаль, что Сонхва буквально на днях выкинул забытые Хонджуном сигареты, затянутся сейчас не помешало бы. Тоже, что ли, айкос купить?..


End file.
